And then there were 2
by gilmoregurl911
Summary: SORRY!!! Ok! Took awhile. Future Story-Almost finished. 4 or 5 more chapter, already done, just need to be typed. THANK GOODNESS for May long weekend.
1. Default Chapter

Title: And then there were 2  
  
Disclaimer: Do we have to go through this again? I own, nadda, zilch, absolutely nothing so don't even bother, trust me it's not worth it!  
  
AN: Okay, so this doesn't mean I'm not continueing my other stories, this is my friend Laycia and I's joint project. It's written up to chapter 6 right now. The beginning will be in high school. (one week before graduation to be exact) After Chap.4 it is all in the future. Oh, and by the way, Tristan did go to military school. Everything up to a tisckit a tasket is in it. Probably more after it to but that's when I'm starting to write. Sorry if I make no sense. We are very proud of it. Read and Review!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rory Gilmore was sitting at her desk, impatient for the end of the day and therefore the end of Chilton torture. She sighed and looked at her watch for what seemed like the billionth time that hour. Pushing her througts away, she tried to focus on the teacher ahead, mentally scolding herself for letting her thoughts wander. "focus..." Sher mumbled to herself... At least this is the last class. She thought... No Rory!, No No No!!! Focus! I try but then there I go again... Her thoughts were interrupted by the booming voice of Mr. Medina. "Miss Gilmore, I'd appreciate if you saved your daydreaming for after class."   
  
"Sorry." She said calmly. The rest of that class ticked by slowly. Rory checked her watch again, a small smile gracing her lips. Half Done.   
  
She could feel his eyes on her. She always could. He ALWAYS would! She turned to face him anyway. Catching him staring, she gave him the evil eye and turned back around to see Mr.Medina standing with his hands on his hips.  
  
"I've had about enough. You both can continue you little game after class. In detention."  
  
"But I..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it." He said, lifting a hand in protest. "I'll see you both at 3:45." He said sternly, before turning back to the board. Detention...with tristan. She had never been in detention before. This was going to be hell!  
  
AN. Ok. I'll stop there. If you want the next chapter I want 10 reviews!!! I'm evil I know. Dreadfully sorry dear. Now go click that review button. P.S. 20 reviews in 24 hours and I'll post 2 chapters at the same time!!! Hee hee hee. Have fun. 


	2. detention

And then there were 2  
  
Okay, so 9 reviews is ok. I guess I'll give you a break seeing as that chapter was short. On with the show.  
  
Part 2  
  
As soon as the bell rang, Rory bolted to her locker. Trying hard to block the comments of the people she was passing, As if detention and Tristan weren't bad enough they just HAD to rub it in. "Hey Mary." Came the voice coming towards her.  
  
"What do you want Tristan?!?" She exclaimed as he fell into step with her.  
  
"Oh nothing..." He said chuckling to himself.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Oh it's just- me, you, and empty classroom, alone..." He trailed off, wiggly his eyebrows suggestively... "Mary."  
  
Rory stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around. He cringed as her hand came in contact with his cheek... hard! Tristan shook his head to shake the blurriness that overcame him. "What , was that for?" He finally got out, stumbling over every word.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop. Calling. Me. Mary!!!" Her serious tone surprised him as she tuned on her heel and ket walking, a smile creeping over her face as she heard the other students cheer.  
  
AN: I was going to stop It there but I won't. The next part I had written is about 5 times as long as this. I hope you happy.  
  
In Detention  
  
There was no one there. Just Tristan and Rory. Rory and Tristan. He played the names over in his mind, absently flicked around a pencil in front of him. Trying not to look at her. After admitting defeat he rose and sat down facing her in the seat in front of hers. She could feel him approach her. She sighed and continued reading, After awhile slowly bring the book up to cover her entire face, and therefore breaking his gaze. "So...whatcha doin'"  
  
"What does it look like Sherlock..." Seeing the confused expression across his face she continued. "...Reading!" She flipped throught it, pretending to be engrossed in the story when she was really just thinkg on him. He was so close. She couldn't help but let her mind trail off... Tristan couldn't take it any longer, he snatched the book out her hands and through it out of her reach.  
  
"Why did you do that."  
  
"Because I know something more fun to do." He said smiling.  
  
" What, like play yahtzee?" She said cocking her head to the side before rising to retrieve her book. She took a step and he grabbed her arm. She pulled away. "Tristan!" She raised her boice, trying to hide the shiver that slid down her spine.  
  
"Rory." He said gently as he rose. She turned and they locked gazes. He leaned over and brushed his lips to hers . Surprised when she didn't pull away he deepend the kiss. She complied but pulled away.  
  
"So I guess you didn't mean yahtzee."  
  
Okay, I'll stop there. I guess Laycia wanted to stop the chapter there. Okay. 10 more review. (I know I'm evil, deal with it) Next chap. Is bitter sweet. You'll like it though. It's the last chapter before the future chapters start. 


	3. Fear and rain

Okily Dokily. Here's chapter 3! Thank you soooo much for the reviews!!!  
  
If I give you longer chapters, you won't get them as often. My teacher got mad at me today for writing in class. Hee Hee. Detention is a good place to write though! Lol. Well! Here you go!  
  
And then there were 2  
  
Part 3  
  
"Rory, say something." Tristan finally pleaded after just staring at her for a few minutes. He sat her down beside him and tried to interpret the clouded emotions in her eyes. Was she happy? Sad? Mad? Well shock was apparent. They were knocked out of their trance by Mr.Medina.  
  
"Rory, Tristan." The sound made Rory jump in surprise and embarrassment and Tristan hang his head in his hands, upset that their moment was interrupted. "You both can go now." Mr.Medina continued. He turned to his bookshelf, not seeing Rory grab her things and run out the door. He turned back around to see Tristan almost out the door. "Oh, Tristan!" Tristan turned around. "Could you give this to Rory, she asked for it." He said, handing him a green hardcover novel.  
  
"Sure, no problem." He said, heading for the door.  
  
"Thank you." He watched as the boy turned to leave and heard his progressing footsteps down the hall and the door opening and closing before continueing in his work.  
  
Tristan jogged out to the courtyard, trying to find her. She was there, watching her bus speed away. He slowly approached her. She sat down defiantly on the bench and dropped her head in to her hands. "Rory..." She lifted her head to look at him. "Mr.Medina said you needed this." He said, handing her the book. She slid it into her backpack and slumped her back against the bench. He sat down and took her small hands in her much smaller ones. "Look, I didn't mean for it to happen like that. I'm sorry. I promised myself I'd wait for you, but I just couldn't do it anymore.....Just tell me you didn't enjoy it. Tell me that kiss meant nothing tomorrow and I'll leave you alone." He her tearstained cheeks in his hands and looked into her eyes. After a few moments he continued. "You wanna know the truth. You scared."  
  
"Yes! That is the truth! I am scared. I'm scared of this, of falling for you. I'm scared of...your world." She admitted.  
  
"I'm not asking you to come into my world. I'm just asking you to let me into yours." She looked at him. She didn't hate him, she ... Loved? Him. He leaned in.  
  
"I love you." He stated simply before capturing her lips with his in a gentle but hungry kiss. Rory kissed back. She let it all sink in then suddenly pulled away. Her lips still teasingly close to his she whispered,  
  
"I can't." She fought back tears as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips and ran, just as the rain began to fall.  
  
He opened the door to his car. Darkness lurking in the skies above him, spitting out icy cold rain drops onto his skin. He stepped it and sat back. Knowing that he was in no way capable of driving like this he called his butler to bring the limo and turned on the radio. He lay down, letting the water soak him. Nothing mattered now.  
  
90 miles outside Chicago  
  
Can't stop driving, I don't know why  
  
So many questions, I need an answer  
  
Two years later, still on my mind  
  
What ever happened to Amelia Eirhart?  
  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?  
  
And did the captain of the Titanic cry?  
  
Oooh,  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
If love can move a mountain  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
Why the sky is blue  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
Why I wasn't meant for you  
  
Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
  
Or what the wind say when she cries.  
  
I'm speeding by the place that I met you.  
  
For 97^th time  
  
Tonight  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
If love can move a mountain  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
Why the sky is blue  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
Why I wasn't meant for you  
  
Yah Yah Yah yah  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
Why Samson loved Delilah  
  
Someday I'll go  
  
Dancing on the moon  
  
Someday we'll know  
  
That I was the one for you  
  
Tristan couldn't take it any longer. He slammed his fist into his c.d.player. Stopping the bittersweet melody, and got into the approaching limo.  
  
Okay, well I have to go babysitting so I'll end it there. 15 reviews for the next chapter. 25 more and I'll give you two chapters at the same time. Lol. I'm evil. Oh and here is an informal poll.  
  
Do you think that Jamie Salle and David Pelletier (the Canadian figure sk8ers) Deserved the gold medal? Answer in reviews! 


	4. Now and Then

Well, Here I am again. Back for Chapter 4. Thanx so much more the reviews!!! They're what keep me going. I am going away in two days for two days so hurry up and review if you want the chapters before I leave. Sorry if this chap is a little more wordy than others, I had to write a 1000 word essay with only a page of pointless information so I had to elaborate. Sorry again. This chapter is in the future. You'l figure that out in it so...Here's Chapter four, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tristan closed the door of his silver porshe and slid inside. He did up his seatbelt and turned on the radio before speeding off. Upon hearing the news come on the radio he turned up the volume.  
  
"William McMarster, Connecticut Congressman, is under suspician for the murder of politian Martin W. Waters. McMarster was one of four people witnessed to be at Water's house the day of the murder last week. He has pleaded not guilty to all charges and his trial is set for next week Tuesday. " Tristan turned off the radio in a fury and dialled on his cell phone.  
  
"Carol, It's me... Ya I... I just inished there... Carol... Listen! Call Mike Thompson, the nuber is on my desk, he is my contact at the client's office. Tell him I need to get down there and meet for some serious damage control. The press already knows... Okay call me back. He flipped down his phone and set it on the dashboard. He pulled over. Not wanting to go anywhere without knowing if there was a meeting or not. He looked around, The tall buildings blocking the sun. Stepping out for some air he paced with his cell phone in hand. Right in front of him stood a starbucks. He couldn't stand to look at it. He couldn't help but picture her when he saw it. But every time he saw one, he'd slip in, hoping by some chance of fate to see her sitting there, reading a book and drinking a ridiculously large cup of coffee. Trying to push the thoughts from his mind he picked up the phone and got back into the car.  
  
One hour later he stepped out of the car. His secretary had arranged for a meeting with the press secretary. He swept through the courtyard. Smiling at the girls eyeing him and shook the hand of an old client, Putting on a good face. Then he saw her. He found himself unable to move. She was there, her briefcase tossed carelessly on the bench, chasing a little burnette girl sound a tree. She was glowing, smiling, and laughing as she grabbed the small girl and picked her up. Then she handed her over to a tall dark haired man. The girl was set down as Rory gave the man a kiss on the cheek. Rory leaned over to pick up her briefcase, only to have the small girl tug on her black skirt. She giggled as gave her a kiss to before grabbed her jacket and jogging into the building. Tristan stood in shock. Shaking his head he walked up the steps. Mentally sighing. She's found someone else.  
  
Okily Dokily well there it is. Short I know but I only got 10 reviews so there!!! Lol .JJ! that's really good. But keep them coming!!! This chapter sucked! Didn't it?? I think so but I'm my worst critic. But this chap sets up for the l8er chapters.  
  
ali 


	5. Surprise!

A.N. Ok, go ahead! Slap Me!!! I know I know!!! I haven't updated in like a week!!! I really don't have any excuse either. I'm just lazy. But now that the lazyness streak has cleared. (it has believe me! I just organized my whole room!!! And am getting ready to paint!) I will be writing more I promise. I think I'm going to give you 2 chapters at once here. Or type them and wait till tomorrow to give you chapter 6. lol. We'll see. Oh, and just in case you forgot, the congressman who did the bad thing's name was William McMarster. You'll need to know that in here….  
  
  
  
Chapter 5. surprise!  
  
Rory climbed the large oak stairs that led to her office. She slid her hair behind her ear and straightened her shirt in an effort to look more presentable for her meeting. She had been shocked when she heard about the congressman doing such a thing. She had dealt with many issues in her last two years of working here but had never dealt with anything as large as murder. It was especially difficult for her, because as a teenager she had met William several times, and had grown fairly close with him. He was a few years older than her and was obviously following in his father's footsteps as a prominent congressman. When his society role, Rory's break up with Dean, and their aqaintence collided, Emily's matchmaker radar went off full force. But the two never clicked, they stayed close friends until he went he went off to school the next year before they drifted apart. Rory was shaken out of her trance by Lucy, her secretary. She handed her a file and gave her a list of people to call back. Rory's eyes flew over the list of names.  
  
1 Lorelai  
  
Jess  
  
Lorelai  
  
Mike  
  
Tara  
  
Emily Jacobs. 555-8308  
  
Lorelai  
  
"Where do I know Emily Jacobs from?"  
  
"Oh, she said she went to Harvard with you and she wanted if you wanted to do lunch today while she was in town. But she was going back to Chicago late tonight." Lucy informed her. Rory's memory kicked in as she remembered her old neighbor. She had helped her with a few classes and dealt with her endless partying. Lucy informed her about the lawer waiting in her office. She hated Lawers. Although she hated to admit it. Rory chuckled at herself as she did up her last button and accepted Lucy's offered cup of coffee. Taking a sip, she pushed open the door and closed it behind her. "Hi, I'm…"  
  
"Rory." They both said in unison. They stood still for a minute, neither knowing what to do or say, or whether they should do or say anything at all.  
  
"I can't believe it's you!" She finally sighed, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
  
"Well here I am." He shrugged. "It's so good to see you again." He added sincerely.  
  
"Yeah…Ditto." They laughed at each other, both surprised. Mike, Rory's boss burst into the room. Saving them both from their awkwardness, and promptly started their scheduled meeting.  
  
Four hours later, Rory and Tristan stood at her apartment door. Rory attempting to turn the key so they could enter but finding it very hard in her hysterical state, she was laughing uncontrollably at Tristan, who's pants were soaked with coffee. Eventually, having had enough, Tristan grabbed the key from her shaking fingers and easily slid it into keyhole. "I can't believe you… you spilt… I just… In the elevator…. Oh my." She got out between laughing bursts. Still in the hallway, she bent over and clutched her stomach.  
  
"Are you going to go in?" He asked.  
  
"Can't walk… laughing…To…hard." She pushed out. Tristan sighed and easily slid her over his shoulder, and walked into the open apartment. He carried her to her bed, throwing her done on it. Which only resulted in a heavier burst of laughter.  
  
"You get changed, I'll be waiting in the living room. Hurry funnypants, we can watch the movies at my place. It's just a couple blocks away." Rory pointed and laughed harder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said funnypants." She said, falling backwards again. Tristan chuckled and as he closed the door and walked over to put her purse on her coathanger. He looked around her apartment. Mentally sighing he slouched down on her coach and loosened his tie as he recapped the afternoon. After their meeting they had gotten coffee, which eventually led to his dropping the coffee all over his lap in the elevator and now Rory was coming to his apartment to watch a couple movies. This is more than he ever had and yet, he knew it was getting better every minute. He took her hand and led her out of the apartment. Marveled that she could look just as elegant and esquisite in dark blue jeans and a simple yellow T-Shirt, yet still not surprised. He knew nothing at all when Rory was around. Just one thing, that his love had never left him, even to this day. He sighed and closed the door behind him.  
  
AN: Okay, 10 reviews for the next chapter. I have a really good ending planned…ooooo it's so good. I'm going to keep on writing and I'll put the next chap up as soon as you peoples click the review button. (a.k.a. Reviews: cool! But I'll put it up either tonight or tomorrow afternoon after school.) Toodles! C ya! 


	6. "Let's make it a movie night"

A.N. Okay, so no 10 reviews but who cares, I said I would keep going anyway and I will. I have the whole story written out on paper. (now I can finally stop getting in trouble at school for writing in class.) I'm typing it right after I post this so It'll all be ready. Lol. I'll just wait a little to post them. I want to be on someone's author's list. And I'll keep on writing until I can be. That's what keeps us all going isn't it.  
  
Luce! I love your story. Your like, the best GG Fan Fiction writer out there.  
  
Juana! I love your story All I Want, If you reading this, update it soon!!!!  
  
"So, what first? Bond or… Willy Wonka?" He said, cringing at the ladder. She sat. Sprawled out over his dark leather couch.  
  
"Willy of course!" She stated, as if it was the most obvious answer, as she strode to the microwave to grab the popcorn. He slid the D.V.D. in and flopped down on the couch. She came back into the room quickly and jumped onto the couch.  
  
"I still can't believe your making me watch this!" He said, making room for her.  
  
"I'm my books, never seeing Willy Wonka is a sin!" She warned.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want to break the rules." He gave in. Both knowing she had won the argument before it started. He draped his are around her waist and pulled her close without thinking. Rory casually rested her head against his hard but comfortable chest and put her hand over his. Both tensing as they realised the intamite position they were in. But both not caring and only snuggled deeper into each other.  
  
Tristan managed to sit through Willy Wonka and actually enjoyed it. Even with Rory's singing to all the songs. Although he didn't admit it. They both knew it without saying. He reluctantly got up and slid Bond into the D.V.D. player. "You'll like it I promise." He said, getting confortable again. This time laying sideways and pulling her back against his chest, Rory rested her head on a pillow and sighed. Tristan noticed her relaxed expression and caught her eye. "Rory?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you… happy?"  
  
"Now? …Yes." He smiled and positioned himself again. Settling in again for another movie.  
  
Half way through, Tristan looked at Rory, expending to see her cringe at the dangerous scene, but instead seeing her in a peaceful slumber. Realizing that he was probably caught up in the scene he hadn't noticed her drift off, he reached for the remote to turn the t.v. off. Grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch he covered them both with it. Tucking in the corners around her he put her arm, that had been carelessly thrown over the side of the couch, back on the plush couch. Lifting his head to place a sweet kiss on her lips before switching off the lamp and letting her snuggle into him in sleep.  
  
  
  
A.N. I have seen A Walk To Remember. Seen it, Read it, And I have the screensaver. I bought the soundtrack and seen the movie a grand total of 5 times. I'm seeing it with friends on Thursday again to. I LOVE SHANE WEST! Mandy Moore too! Let's all start some A Walk To Remember Fan Fiction! Chow chickies.  
  
From: Me 


	7. Sorry Sorry Sorry

A.N. Wow thanx for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Love it, Hate it, Review it! I had a stressful day and this, (other that working out, but I pulled my left shoulder and therefore making that activity impossable) is my stress reliever. So let's get on with it!  
  
"Hello stranger!" She greeted him as he sauntered into her office. He had gone to get some much needed coffee for Rory after a meeting they had had earlier that day. The past 2 days had been complete bliss, for both of them. Rory found herself falling for Tristan more each day.  
  
"Hey yourself." He walked over to her desk. "Your coffee milady." He said smiling. She moved onto her tip-toes and placed a gentle kiss of his cheek as she recieved the coffee.  
  
"Mike called while you were gone." She said, teasing him with the information she witheld.  
  
"And...What's up? Why did he leave the meeting so quick? Who was on the phone?" He babbled on, referring to Rory's boss, who had the connection to the court in Mr.McMarster's case, who had left their meeting very suddenly after a mysterious phone call.  
  
"I guess it was Cheryl Lingham. She's his, "Inside Connection",. She called to say that Samson's Lawer just called and you'll never guess what he said!" Rory exclaimed, obviosly wanting to play with him.  
  
"Try me." He growled. Lips inches away from her's.He lifted a hand to stroke her hair. She ducked under it and let him chase her around the desk. He easily caught her and she let him wrap his strong arms around her waist and throw her onto her couch. He plopped down next to her. "Let's go!"  
  
"Okay Okay, you could have just asked, how am I supposed to give you an answer if you won't let me get a word in edgewise?" He sighed and hit his head against the back of the couch. "Samson's lawer called a rush hearing for tomorrow. She thinks he's gunna crack before the find any more evidence."  
  
"Well that's great!" He said enthusiasticly.  
  
"Yeah, I'd go celebrate but I have to send out this press release A.S.A.P." She said grudgingly.  
  
"That's fine. I'll..." He was interupted by someone entering her office. He recognised the man at once. He was the man he had seen in the courtyard. The one with the little girl who he had seen Rory with.  
  
A.N. Okay, I know this is super short but i'm going to go to bed. And take a whole pile of painkillers. I'll post the next part in less the 24 hours i promise. I'll post it the minute I get home from school. Sorry again! 


	8. Phew!

A.N. Okay, again, sorry sorry sorry!!! I'm going to give you two chapters mushed into one here- as an apology (I just expect twice as many reviews) hee hee. Sorry again for the abrupt ending of the previous chapter.  
  
Continueing….  
  
"Rory!" The small girl squealed as she pulled the man out of the way and ran to Rory with her arms open. Confirming Tristan's recongnization of the man, but he couldn't help but smile at the tiny girl. She looked about five or six and had a full head of brown wavy hair, which was pulled back in two delicate clips. She was a perfect reflection of Rory. Big brown eyes and rosy cheeks. The same smile graced her face as she ran to her.  
  
"Lori!" Rory exclaimed back, gathering the girl into her arms. "How was school today?"  
  
"Fine." She sighed dramaticly. Tristan chuckled. Rory shot a suspicious glace at him, he through her the 'I wonder where she got that from?' look.  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"I haven't learnt how to read yet." They all let a small chuckle.  
  
"Oh, well, give them a chance to catch the other kids up, your just to smart!" Rory cooed.  
  
"Ok. Are you coming with us to McDonalds?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"No sweetie I can't, I have to work. Maybe next time okay?" She sighed and looked at Tristan, smiling, she turned back to Rory and whispered something in her ear. The two giggled and smiled. "Yes he is isn't he?" Rory put Lori down. "Jess, I'll seeyou guys this weekend, Lori and I have a date for Beauty and The Beast Don't we Lori." The girl nodded furiously. " It was really good to see you again." She gave Jess a quick kiss and then kneeled back down to Lori. "I'll miss you monkey."  
  
"I'll miss you too Kangaroo." Lori repeated. She hugged Rory and nubbed her nose against Rory's, giving an Eskimo Kiss.  
  
"Bye!" Lori waved to Tristan.  
  
"It was very nice to meet you." He said charmingly, giving her a kiss on the hand. The girl giggled as Jess pulled her out the door. Rory watched them go and then closed it. Stopping in her tracks when she saw Tristan's questioning glance.  
  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing." She didn't buy it. She stood with her arms crossed, waiting for an explaination. " It's just, umm, how long have you two been going out." He babbled, his overriding confidence failing him.  
  
"Me and Jess?" She asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"One Week but it never turned out, I was to busy with Chilton and stuff."  
  
"In Chilton?"  
  
"Yeah, at the beginning of Senior Year."  
  
"So he's not your boyfriend or husband now?"  
  
"No Besides, he's not my type!" She giggled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, for one…he's married.  
  
"Lori's not your daughter?"  
  
"No!" Rory laughed at his ridiculousness, "She's my sister!. It happened when I was 20! Luke and mom were married, you knew that!"  
  
"So your not dating anyone?" He said, rising and putting his hands on her waist.  
  
"No silly! Why would I…" She was cut off by his lips smashing into hers. She moved closer, and after awhile, pulling away. He held her in his arms, letting the sweet smell of her shampoo filter into his senses. He smiled and kissed her head. "This is nice." She sighed, pulling back to look at him.  
  
"What is?  
  
"Having you here it…nice."  
  
"Well, good I'm glad to hear it." He sent her a million watt smile that made her want to go weak at the knees. "Go out with me next Saterday, I want to show you something!"  
  
"Yes Sir!" She smiled as she mock saluted.  
  
A.N. Okay, I want up to 70 review for the next chap. It's already typed so, I'll put it up whenever I feel like it. Reviews or not. I just like intimidating you! Hee hee.  
  
p.s. This story is only half over… There is still another big plot coming later. The next two chapters are fluff though. That's not all bad right? And your welcome for telling you it was Jess!  
  
Click that button!  
  
Ll  
  
Ll  
  
Ll  
  
Ll  
  
Mmmmmm  
  
Mmmmm  
  
Mmmm  
  
Mmm  
  
Mm  
  
n 


	9. Compliments and Forgivness

A.N. Okay. Today Sucked! That's right. SUCKED! I'm in a bad mood so your lucky I'm posting this at all. And just because of this bad mood I'm going to say no more chapters until I get 10 reviews! Harsh I know. But suck it up and read the story. (wow I'm mean, I don't mean it really! Don't mind my multiple personalities;)  
  
Rory hummed to herself as she typed on her computer. Trying to focus on the task at hand, but her thoughts were a million miles away. Tristan was expected to arrive in less than 10 minutes. Knowing him he'd always be prompt, so she got ready an hour earlier than usual. And she was still working. She sighed. Tristan hadn't told her where he was taking her but told her to dress formal. So she put on a knee lenth black dress, with small straps and ruffles along the sleeves and bottom hem. She played a strand of her hair, which was styled fomaly up in curls, while giving her proposal a proof read. She clicked the print button just as she heard the knock on the door.  
  
Tristan knocked cautiously. He had been waiting outside her door for the last hour, waiting for the minute he could knock. Knowing Rory, she still wouldn't be ready but he couldn't take it any longer. He knocked. "Come on in!" She hollered. Tristan pushed the door in and looked around for her. She emerged, looking exquisite, out of the office, shoving a black shoe onto her foot. She grinned and turned back into the office. "I'm just going to put up this proposal so I don't forget it." He followed her in the neat office. There was a large desk with a computer set on it and 3 large bookcases filled with neatly organized books. Tristan chuckled at it as Rory turned to her corkboard. He slid his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, laying his chin on her shoulder as he skimmed over the proposal she tacked up.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Why hello Mr.Dugray."  
  
"Looks good." He nodded, after awhile. Pulling back he watched her exit to the living room.  
  
"Thanks." He followed her to the living room. She took both his hands and placed them on her waist. "So, what are we doing tonight?"  
  
"If I told you that I'd have to kill you." He said, lips teasingly close to hers.  
  
"Your insufferable." She humphed, grabbing her coat and purse off the the rack.  
  
"And your beautiful." He kissed her gently and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Your forgiven." She giggled, taking his offered hand and following to the waiting car.  
  
"Your chariot milady." He said, opening the door to his silver porshe for her.  
  
"Why thank you." She complied formally. He slid in his side and started up the engine.  
  
"I love this car, my mother would love this car. Don't ever show it to her or she'll demand you take her dragracing or something.  
  
"Gladly."  
  
"I wouldn't get to cocky Dugray, you don't know my mother."  
  
"If she's anything like you I think I can handle it."  
  
"Be afraid Be very Afraid." She giggled.  
  
A.N. Okay, sorry, but Survivor is on so I gtg!!! 10 reviews for the next chap! Buh Bye!  
  
Chow Bella!  
  
Moi ( 


	10. Moonlight water(corny I know, give me a ...

A.N. Wow I'm soooo sorry for not updating. Crazy weekend which included helping a friend move, a drama workshop, choreographing my dance AND working. Phew, but I'm back. I'll really try even though this week is gunna be crazy.  
  
P.S. Hey Maura? I want to know what you meant by that review. Why didn't you like it? Are you not a trory? Sorry you don't like it but please don't report me as abusive, I don't think it is. Please?  
  
"Wow!" He released his hand from her death grip and pulled out her chair. "Tristan, you said dinner, you didn't say this!" She motioned to her surroundings. He had taken her to the dock, then helped her onto a large ship. On the deck, there was a candlelit sanctuary. A table for two dressed to perfection, a vialionist playing a soft melody that faded into the night, and beautiful flowers surroundeing the deck. It could no have been a more beautiful night. Stars dancing in the perfectly clear sky above, reflectin gthe the still water.  
  
"Speechless Mary?"  
  
"It's gorgeous… Tahnk you."  
  
"Don't thank me, your worth it….Let's eat." She miled and took the offered chair. "Martin, bring out the dinner please." Tristan asked the bulter politly. Rory smiled at the old man. He had silver hair and a light beard, he smiled at Rory and exited to the kitchen.  
  
"So this is what you wanted to show me." She sighed, taking in her surroundings.  
  
"Yep. My father has friends out here, I was here a lot when I was a kid. My room was always kept the same, I got the room with a view of the deck. Right up there." Tristan pointed to the room above them. "I would always watch my parents have dinner here, all their extravagant parties, when I was supposed to be asleep."  
  
"Did you like it here?"  
  
"Oh yah, I was sure I was going to be a captain one day." Rory giggled. "One day I'll get my own boat. That's one of the things on my list of things to do."  
  
"What else is there?" Rory asked, curiously.  
  
"Well let's see. There's start my own company…create a charity, of course settle down. You know, get married, have kids." She nodded.  
  
"How many kids?" She asked, taking a sip of water.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. One or two, It would depend on the mother. If she was one who I knew wouldn't get involved a lot then two, but if she would be home with the kid 24/7 then one. I hated being an only child."  
  
"I loved it."  
  
"Well you had a great mom."  
  
"Yes I did. She's great." Tristan, noticing the silence started up again.  
  
"I heard about your Grandfather, it's a shame, he was a good man."  
  
"Yeah well, it was his time I guess."  
  
"How's Emily taking it?" Tristan asked, he knew how hard it was for her, his grandfather had passed about when he was 20, he was just as close or closer with him, as Rory was with Richard.  
  
"Oh, same as always, dramaqueen. But she's fine. He left with enough that she'll be ok financially, but she refuses to sell the house. I don't blame her. It holds so many memories."  
  
"Yah. I know what it feels like. How about you? You ok?"  
  
"Oh yah, it was tough, but I'm fine now."  
  
"Good to hear."  
  
  
  
"Do you like the chicken?"  
  
" Yes I love it, Tristan I still can't believe you did all this."  
  
"It was no problem." They waited awhile. Untill the butler came and took their plates before Tristan took her hand is his. "May I have this dance?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm not that great of a dancer."  
  
"Oh it's fine." He stood up and pulled her off her chair, gently leading her to the dance floor. He took her hand and placed it on his shoulder and took the other his his much larger one. They swayed to the beat of the smooth violin. After a few minutes Tristan spoke up. "See, your fine."  
  
"Thanks." She giggled. They stopped and he took her hands once more.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm so sorry for the way I treated you like high school."  
  
"I know." She looked up. "Did you mean it…that you loved… what you said before graduation?"  
  
"I still do.." Rory's face turned pale. She didn't know why she couldn't move, her mind was going so fast it couldn't comprehend words. Seeing her 'deer in the headlights' look he squeezed her hands. She tried to move her lips but he silenced her by putting his finger over them. " No, don't say anything, I don't want you to say it back until your ready. Just don't run away crying." She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and pulled his lips down to hers.  
  
  
  
A.N. Okay, gotta stop there. Please review and I'll put the next one up A.S.A.P.  
  
Question: Does anybody remember a Gilmore Girls story about Rory is college, she was living with some really wacky characters at Harvard in an apartment. They were called the rat pack. I can't remember the name of it. Am I going completely insane or does anybody remember? Answer in reviews. Cheerio! 


	11. Why Now?

Okay, sorry sorry sorry. I'm busy and stuff but now i'm home sick. Flu sux! Here's the next chapter. i'm going to go for a walk after this chapter i need some fresh air. But i'll write the next chapter after I get back. Get this, IT'S +5 outside!!!!! That's Amazing! Us canadians. SHEESH!  
  
Chapter 11 (wow 11 already!)  
  
Rory sat behind her messy desk. It was rare to see her desk in disarray but today it was. There were papers everywhere in no paticular order. Pens were scattered and her jacket was thrown carelessly on the couch. In the middle of the mess stood a bouquet of flowers. Glorious colors stood in the crystal vase. She played with the pedal of a rose as she smiled. The past two weeks has been absolutly perfect. Shhhe was amazed at how Tristan hadn't pushed. He had treated her like a goddess, and all he would ask for in return was a smile. They had been together for two weeks . They ad even classififed themselces as a couple. Troury replayed teh conversation in her ind.  
  
" So Rory?" Tristan started. SHe looked up from the computer. Lucy was stitting on the couch in the corner with Lori reading a book. "  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
"When are people... 2 people...oficaily...claifed as a ...couple?" He gulped. His confidence failing him once again, bnut it always did with Rory.  
  
Probable when her mother declares the Stars Hollow betting poo closed and slso declares Kirk the winner.:  
  
How did kirk win? I've never eeven met kirk?  
  
"Ye syou have. He's the one who hit you with the paintball gun when you brought me my books from Chilton when I was sick then set up mission discover who boy is." and popped your tire.  
  
"Oh him." Tristan chucked at the memory.  
  
"Do you want be be a couple?" Trory asked meekly.  
  
"More than anything"  
  
"ARe we?"  
  
"Up to you."  
  
"Oh for goodness sake!" All heads turned to see Lori's small figure. "Just say your together already. WE all know it!" SHe hugged in a no nonsece manner. Rory and Tristan looked at each other, then a Lucy who nodded and let out a giggle. Trit mad his way ove r to Rory and swpt her up in his aresm. "  
  
"I guess we're spoken for." She whippsered."  
  
"Couldn't have said it better myself." Lori pulled the now interested lucy out of the office.  
  
Rory replayed the kiss in her mind and giggled. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. Tristan entered her offic. The stern look being replaces with one of surprise " I; see you got the flowers."  
  
"Yes, thank you. " She said as she vent of thte desk to recieve his kiss." They're beautyiful."  
  
"Well I'm sucking up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I got some bad new." Je confessed, coming to her side and taking her handks in his.  
  
:Since they don't need me here anymore , my firm want me to go back to New York. I told them I wanted to saty but father needs me backthere for a least o1 more monthbefore I can come back. We're closing one of our bggest cases and-"  
  
"You leaving?" She interupted.  
  
"I have to." He wispered , wiping a tear from her cheek.  
  
" I don't want you to go. : She mumbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Come with me!" Tristan asked after a moment.  
  
"I can't , I want to I have to to work, I'm not ready to move, It , It's just moving so fast, WEv'e only been going out 2 weeks. !!!"  
  
"Rory, you lknow how I feel. I sorry. I have to go but i don't want to leave you. I'll come back. i just, need to have you there. you know how I feel about you. " He looked down to wip e her tears fefoe crushing his lips to hers. Afte to little time she lpulled away. I , I can't. : He nodded, gighting back his own tears, and backed away.  
  
"I, I understand. I'll umm, go now, I have to catch my flight tonight." He choked, fighting the emerging tears. "good bye." He got out before exiting the office. Rory stood like ice. Frozen in her place. It suddenly got cold. She wanted the door to open again, to see him again, to hold him again. But it wasn't going to happen. He was gone. She'd lost her chance. But she was strong, she could handle it. She wiped the approaching tears off her cheek and stood up strong.  
  
Lucy watched Tristan emerge from Rory's office. He didn't stop for his usual 'Good morning Lucy!' chat or to grab a coffee. He just took long strides out of the office. She stood up, concerned, and shouted out for him but all she got was a saddened expression as he let her see his tearstained face. She watched him go and then bolted into Rory's office, only to find her on her knees, with her face in her hands, shaking with tears.  
  
AN. Okay took awhile. Sorry. There you go. bye 


End file.
